


Parting Ways

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together again, but almost immediately they need to separate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all need to check out this kylo/hux edit my friend Dayna did (& she even used a quote from my one of my Kylux fics cause she really liked them):   
> http://theresaherondalecarstairss.tumblr.com/post/135003619245/dedicated-to-imperialremnant-who-requested-a  
> it's so great xD

Kylo knew Hux and Phasma were getting closer to him. They had been smart to run for it so they wouldn’t come up against Skywalker.

Waiting, waiting... Kylo finally spotted the general appearing from behind the tree, followed by the Captain.

“General,” Kylo smiled under his mask, running towards him. Behind the Knight was Rivana, staying close by his feet.

Slow motion, like running across a meadow of flowers, except they were in a forest, having to run around trees, step over branches. Kylo went in for a hug, ultimately rejected by Hux who stretched his hand out to stop him. Wow, heartbreaking much? And we’re back to normal speed. Hux shook his head, looking nervous about having to hug him.

“I, er, have your music box,” Hux reached into his coat, pulling it out, passing it to Kylo.

“I told you,” Kylo said, pushing the outstretched hand away, “Keep it.”

“Um, you said to ask later about who gave it to you,” Hux said.

Kylo sighed, “You know when I said that I meant after the movie comes out. I need to find out about my past, then I can form the story.”

Hux was nodding through the entire explanation, “oh of course. Right, right.”

Kylo clasped Hux’s face into his hands, coming closer to him and asking, “Are you all right? I sensed you were in danger.”

A very confused Hux, who probably wouldn’t have asked that same question or in the same way himself, “I’m fine.”

“I am too,” Phasma said, feeling very much like a third wheel. At least Rivana was too, and the lizard made a strange sound, like she was agreeing with Phasma.

But her speaking got Kylo away from Hux, letting go of the general and going over to Phasma. He laughed as he hugged her saying, “I’m glad you’re all right too!”

Phasma shrugged when they let go of each other, “We’ve just had an interesting adventure.”

“I’ll hear all about it later,” Kylo said.

All three of them could hear ships overhead, X-Wings coming closer. They had to get back.

* * *

Rivana had gone running back to Kylo, much to Snoke’s chagrin. He was also the only one there to organise the troops. Hopefully the trio would be back soon. The General sort of had to, ya know, be a General. The Captain a captain, and Snoke will be damned if he didn’t have all his Knights here, especially his best. Not to mention his force forsaken Dark Lizard. It’s not like she was cheap.

At least he had Doodles, he thought, as he looked over at the rancor who was slowly recovering from the alcohol.

* * *

“Initiate emergency protocol 417,” Poe said, leaning back in his pilots chair. Some affirmative beeping from BB-8 and a small panel on the control board opened. A wine glass came up.

“You really think we’ll die?” Poe heard one of his fellow pilots ask over the connection.

“Not a clue,” Poe picked up the glass, “But I may as well have one more drink.”

“You’ve already had eight,” another pilot said.

Why did they have to judge him, for forces sake? He sips his wine, not answering them.

* * *

Finn and Rey had received their orders from Luke. The two shook hands then hugged as they prepared to split up.

“Stay safe,” Rey said, “If we stick to the plan, we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah,” Finn nodded, “be careful though. Hux, Phasma and Kylo are still around. Somewhere.”

Neither wanted to leave, fearing what would happen in the coming battle. But they were Jedi. They had to fight. And the sound of X-Wings overhead comforted them. Poe would be going in to battle and they had to be there with him.

One last nod to each other, no more words shared, they split.

* * *

Almost back at the clearing (again. How often do they leave? What is happening?) Kylo stopped, becoming rigid.

“What is it?” Hux asked, looking concerned.

“You have to keep going,” Kylo could sense it tingling in the back of his mind, “I need to go back.”

“Go back? Why?” Phasma asked, “Isn’t Skywalker out there? Won’t you just get killed?”

“No,” Kylo answered, “It’s not Skywalker heading this way. Go back to base. _Don’t_ argue with me General, we’re not on Starkiller Base,” Kylo noticed Hux took _that_ stance. That stance he always took ready to argue with whomever he spoke.

Now was _not_ the time to argue.

There was silence between the three of them, until Hux gave a nod and said, “Fine,” he looked over at Phasma, “Let’s go Captain. Kylo will handle the Jedi.”

“But-,” Phasma started.

“No!” Both Hux and Kylo said in unison.

Phasma mumbled something, sounding disgruntled, but she followed Hux as they left. Kylo shooed Rivana away making sure the lizard went with the other two. She needed to return to Snoke. He watched them leave, then turned to face the direction where he could sense Finn coming his way. This Jedi-in-training could not be allowed to live.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing happened in this one but ey shit happens in the final two parts ;P  
> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos :)


End file.
